


Christmas Kisses

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/F, Kissing, christmas gifts, wheres all my sadie lovin girls at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Sadie and the reader give each other a couple gifts for Christmas





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa for a friend on the rdr2 discord we're in!

The camp was lit up with lanterns, the orange glow that was cast from them caused the freshly fallen snow to sparkle like gems. It was Christmas and for once everyone was in camp, relaxing and not worried about Pinkertons or a new score. Miss Grimshaw had had mercy on you and the other women, letting you all enjoy the day without trying to get any chores done. With time to finally do whatever you wanted, you had bundled yourself in your coat, mittens, and thick boots beneath your long skirt and rode out to the nearest town to buy a gift for Sadie.   
You and she had struck up an immediate friendship when she had first been introduced to the gang in Colter, and from then on you were nearly inseparable. You two were constantly seen with each other, talking about anything and everything. Sadie was rough around the edges, stubborn, and had a bit of a temper but you never minded it, in fact, you quite liked when she took you out to drink and you got to see her kick some ass. Needless to say, you were infatuated with the widow, but you would never tell her that, too scared about how she may react to a woman loving her. So you kept quiet and were content with the friendship, and that meant getting her the ideal gift. 

You spent too long in town hunting for the perfect gift, and you had begun to stress that you may never find it until you passed by a clothing store and a certain piece of clothing caught your eye. Now, you were back at camp, unpacking the gift from your horse's saddle bag and trying to hide the victorious grin. 

“There you are! I’ve been lookin’ all over for you!” You turn toward the familiar call and smile at the approaching blonde. 

“I went into town for a little bit,” You reply, tucking you wrapped gift under your arm. Sadie raises an eyebrow at it but doesn’t ask what it is, which you’re thankful for. 

“Well, I’ve got somethin’ for you so come on,” She reaches out to pull you along behind her. You feel your face heat up as you realize she’s holding your hand. Her hand is rough and calloused from working on her ranch and now handling guns as an outlaw. But she’s warm, you can feel her heat even through your gloves. Sadie tugs you along to her tent and bustles you in, pulling the tent closed behind you. You watch as she hurries to her cot and reaches beneath it, pulling out a small box. 

“Here,” She holds it out to you. Her cheeks turn a soft pink as she shifts on her feet. When you take it from her she starts to fiddle with her fingers, obviously apprehensive about how you would react. 

“Is this for Christmas?” You ask, sliding the top off the box.

“Yes ‘n no,” Sadie responds, scratching the back of her neck when you wait for her to elaborate. “See I wanted to get you a nice gift for Christmas, but I also wanted to… to tell you somethin’ ‘n the girls said this would be the best way.”

Your heart races as you look down into the box, moving the wrapping paper to the side. A soft gasp leaves you and you lift the present out slowly. The gift is a small silver chain with a small ruby in the shape of a heart dangling from it. It shines in the lantern light, sparkling against your gloves. 

“It’s lovely,” You breathe, meeting Sadie’s fond gaze. You set down the box and your own gift, and ask Sadie to help you put it on. She moves behind you, close enough that you can feel her breath on your neck as she reaches around to take the necklace from you. She lays it against your chest and clasps it, her fingers brushing against you. It’s quiet between you, and you swear she can hear how loud your heart is pounding. You turn to face her, a bright smile parting your lips. Sadie smiles back and for a moment you wonder if the necklace meant what you hoped it meant. 

“Oh!” You quickly turn and grab your own gift, shoving it into Sadie’s hands. “This was for you.”

Sadie quickly unwraps it, beaming at you when she pulls out a new hat. It’s a dark brown with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it. She removes her old hat and places the new one on.

“I thought you could use a new one, ‘cause you mentioned that your other one was getting old and stained.” You explain, nervously playing with the fabric of your skirt.

“I love it,” She says, pulling you in for a tight hug. “Thank you, for everything.”

“I haven’t done much-” 

“Yes, you have,” She interrupts you, keeping her arms around your waist when she leans back to meet your gaze. “You helped me deal with the loss of my husband, ‘n you have been a best friend to me in this camp, keepin’ me sane. You… you’ve done so much ‘n I really appreciate it.”

She looks away for a moment, worrying her bottom lip. Sadie takes a deep breath and says, “I really like you, I enjoy bein’ around you ‘n talkin’ to you, I could do it all day. If you would give me the chance I would like to… to…”

Sadie trails off as she tries to find the words but you already know your answer. With a grin, you grab her face in your hands and pull her in for a kiss. Her lips are chapped, but she tastes like heaven. Her hands grip you tightly, keeping you flush against her until you both pull away for air. Both of you are flushed, and your heart is racing. Sadie glows with happiness and she picks you up, spinning you around. You giggle, wrapping your arms around her neck when she finally sets you down and leans her forehead against yours.

“Merry Christmas,” She murmurs, pressing a kiss to your cheek.


End file.
